Eighteen Years Young
by FeelFlows
Summary: Slightly AU eighteen-shot. Ashley babysits Chelsea's toddler. Spencer thinks it's adorable.
1. Chapter 1

**Boredom got to me. Came up with this. More to come if you like. Lemme know. **

* * *

She ran past the doorman and within a minute was knocking furiously on the loft door, while struggling to balance the baby on her side.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Came the reply, slightly muffled through the thick door.

"It better not be no Jehovah's witne-" she swung the door open "Chelsea?"

With a faint smile she walked past Ashley and placed the heavy bag onto the floor.

"Ashley, just hear me out. Spencer is in class all morning, Glen is working overtime, Paula and Arthur are out of town, and I need to go to the art gallery. They have some big names there and I need to make a good impression."

"Uh Chels I really was on my way out," Ashley attempted lingering by the opened door.

"Ashley, please. Do this for me," Well…

"Do this for Skye," Maybe working a little, she was unbearable cute, she thought glancing at the curious girl.

"Do this for Spencer. I'm sure she'd just gush when she finds out what you did for her little niece," And bingo.

"Well when you put it that way…sending Kyla bail money isn't THAT important. Have fun at your art thingy Chelsea." Ashley smiled, pushing her out the door good naturedly.

"Should I be worried?" The relatively new mother inquired with a soft chuckle.

"No, the kid and I will be fine. You're forgetting I named her!"

"How could I?" She replied while heading towards the elevator.

Ashley closed the door, leaning against the cool metal. Opening her eyes she momentarily panicked when she noticed her god-daughter was gone.

"Kid, where arreeee youuuu?" Ashley drew out playfully.

At only one and three quarters Skyler had skillfully mastered the art of hide-and-go-seek. Of course it did help that she had been learned from the best, seeing as Ashley was her willing care-taker on several occasions.

Soft giggles lead Ashley towards the living room, where she heard the padding of tiny bare feet against the tile floor.

She snuck up behind her, sending the young girl into a fit of giggles. Somehow they both wound up on the floor laughing and tickling each other.

Settling down, she spoke "Ah, you make me feel young! You know that?"

Skyler just started back at her, her short, soft, black hair in pigtails swinging.

Sometimes Ashley expected a response.

* * *

"Wow, well that was the best PB&J I've ever made. Be lucky you got to have that." Ashley stated, cleaning off the plates.

She turned to her little buddy only to find her clothing covered in a sticky purple substance.

Ashley rummaged through Skyler's pack, hoping to find something other than diapers and food.

"I guess your mom forgot to pack some of your stuff. She must have been in some rush. C'mon I've got some clothes for you in my room anyway."

Ashley marched to her room, fully aware that she was being followed.

"Here ya go. I hope you like 'The Clash'." Ashley threw her the baby-sized green rock tee she'd been meaning to give to her. She helped her change and had to admit that the baby was adorable- from her light brown skin, to her dimples, to her intense chocolate eyes that she seemed to have inherited from her late father.

"I hope you don't mind. I have no pants for you."

Skye just smiled. She was used to running around in her diaper anyway. Anytime she, Chelsea, glen, Arthur, Spencer, or Paula would change her, she always took her pants off preferring the freedom. Ashley could relate- in a sense.

* * *

Ashley scooped her up in her arms and spun her around until they landed on her plush sofa.

They watched The Brave Little Toaster, at Skyler's insistent request (tantrum) and fell asleep. Skyler tucked her head under Ashley's arm which was wrapped protectively around her. Before Ashley fell asleep herself, she placed a kiss on top of her god-daughter's forehead whispering "I couldn't love you more if you were my own."

Next chapter soon. Spencer will be in it therefore, Spashley.


	2. Chapter 2

CLICK

"Ah," Ashley shifted on the couch careful not to disrupt the sleeping girl next to her. She looked up, rubbing her eyes furiously. Getting up she looked at Spencer and Chelsea who were laughing at her 'blind man' routine, while snapping more photos of her that were no doubt bleaching her vision with its obscene flash.

"This is not funny you guys!" Ashley had to smile herself.

Finally grabbing the camera from Spencer she placed it on the table.

"This is the last time I fall asleep without locking the door," Ashley declared, with a mild pout.

"I couldn't help it you two looked so cute, with your little noses and your little-"

"That's my cue to go check on my daughter." Chelsea piped in, exiting the kitchen.

"I missed you," Ashley said, after a pause.

"Show me," Spencer replied with a devilish smile.

Ashley walked over and captured Spencer's lips in her own giving her soft sweet kisses.

"I love you," Spencer said.

"Ditto."

"Okay lovebirds, we're gonna head out. Ashley thanks so much," Chelsea said, her sleeping daughter resting on her shoulder.

"No problem chels,"

"See ya guys later."

With the sound of silence Ashley looked around amused, causing spencer to laugh.

"What?" she asked.

"No Kyla, no Skye…and no class for you. Meaning…"

* * *

Crashing into Ashley's bedroom, slamming into doors and against walls was part of the fun. Spencer sucking on Ashley's pulse point was part of the pleasure. Landing on Ashley's bed only to be met with a loud honking was part of the humor.

Spencer smiled resting her forehead against Ashley's and rolling off of her. She reached under the brunette to grab Skyler's squeaking stuffed sloth, Charlie. Ashley insisted that if she were to buy her a toy it wouldn't be the ordinary teddy bear.

"Ashley, are you serious?"

"She can't sleep without it." Ashley protested, slightly flushed.

Spencer couldn't help but kiss her.

Instead of continuing at their previous pace, Spencer rested her head on the pillow staring into Ashley's eyes. She grabbed her hand, toying around with her finger, eventually entwining them.

"Let's have one," Spencer said lightly.

"Why don't we wait, a decade or so?" Ashley countered, smiling lazily.

"You think we'll be together?" She asked, hopeful.

"I couldn't imagine it any other way. You?"

"Ditto," Spencer replied softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley and Aiden sat on the swing in the Carlin's candle lit backyard. The festivities of Skyler's second birthday had evolved into an evening gathering of friends and family. Arthur and Glen were watching the soccer game on one of the Spanish networks laughing while Skye was nestled with her new stuffed giraffe on the couch asleep. Spencer, Paula and Chelsea were in the kitchen making late-night snacks for everyone and Ashley and Aiden were in the candle-lit backyard, barefoot, on the swing and tipsy, laughing and reminiscing.

"So how's the game going?" Ashley asked lightly, taking a generous sip from her beer.

"Spain might lose, which is good since Glen will be forking over 50 bucks if they do," Aiden replied with a smirk, turning to look at her," you should slow down on those, you lush, you."

"Ha-ha, I'll have you know this is my third-", she attempted to defend.

"Fourth," he interjected, with a laugh.

Ashley mock-cleared her throat, "As I was saying…I'm just passing the time until her seemingly nocturnal parents go to sleep. Then Spencer and I are gonna be like 'bow-chika-wow-wow'. "

Aiden once again interrupted the brunette, "Okay stop. You don't have to divulge all of that, Ash. Besides she can just go to your place anytime. Why would you want to go through with the risk of getting another walk-in?" he inquired.

"Are you kidding me? It's so much hotter to have sex in her room. It's so risky. Sure, someone might walk in, but that's part of the rush. Plus it just makes my Spencey seem more angelic in her own bed. She gets so-"

"Ashley," he laughed, "I get it. You guys are a dream couple. You're both gorgeous, i'm not going to lie about that, but the last thing I need is to have you two in my thoughts like that, especially when I have a girlfriend," he emphasized.

"Oh yea, why couldn't she come again?" Ashley asked, with a smile. She actually really liked the girl. Jamie was Skye's former daycare teacher and met Aiden when he was dropping the baby off.

"Jamie flew home to visit her brother. She picked out the giraffe though. She knew Skye would love it. But no more than the Sloth, of course," Aiden replied.

"That sloth was there from day one," Ashley reminisced, nodding her head.

"Hey, you two. Thought you might've left," came Spencer's smooth voice from the patio.

Aiden and Ashley looked up from their stupor and smiled. Ashley rose to meet spencer with a short but ravenous kiss.

"Please tell me they're asleep," Ashley begged.

"I wish," Spencer replied, earnestly, softly pushing off of the brunette's magnetic embrace, "we can sneak away for a bit. I really miss you," she tore into Ashley's eyes with her pleading gaze.

"I do too, babe," Ashley replied, seriously.

"And you've been drinking with Aiden," Spencer added with a laugh, pointing her finger at their seated friend. She tasted the sweet and pungent beverage off of Ashley's lips the moment they kissed.

"I wonder how that soccer game's going?" He asked himself aloud, laughingly approaching Spencer for an 'I'm sorry I let Ashley drink' kiss on the cheek, before walking into the house. Spencer found that Ashley became hard to resist and charming when she was drunk which both scared and delighted her.

"How about that walk, beautiful?" Ashley turned to her girlfriend, entwining their fingers and walking toward the front.

"You're not getting away with it that easily," Spencer smiled, leaning into Ashley as they walked along.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked down the street, holding hands, on their way to the nearby playground. It had rained hours earlier, and it was the kind of summer night where the air is warm, the breeze is a soft gentle comfort, and the asphalt is steamy. Spencer and Ashley had long abandoned their shoes in the Carlin lawn, and subsequently engaged in puddle splashing battles. Ashley's tank-clad abdomen was nearly transparent with moisture, making it clear Spencer had been the victor. Ashley smiled.

"I let you win!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night…" the blonde grinned.

Ashley kissed her on the cheek. As Spencer turned to counter with a real kiss, the brunette had run toward the playground, grabbing the first swing, jumping on the bar, flipping, and somehow managing to gracefully land. She struggled to stay balanced and stumbled into the nearby grass garden. Spencer laughingly approached her offering her hand, only to be pulled into the older girl.

"Hah, truce," Spencer said.

"Deal," Ashley replied, smiling before connecting their lips.

Spencer pulled away. "How much did you drink tonight?"

"A few beers with Aiden, that's all. Is that okay, mom?" The brunette chuckled, but the laughter faded when she was met with a glare from the blonde.

"Oh, Spence, I'm only kidding," She conceded, tilting her head slightly.

"I know it's just…I'm only looking out for you, you know? We've been together for quite a while, and I'm in love with you. So it's natural for me to want you to be around forever, and not do things that threaten that," Spencer replied, pointedly.

"You want me to be around forever?" the brunette questioned.

"Yes," Spencer stated, her clear eyes locking on the object of her affection.

"Foreva eva?" she joked.

"Ashley…" Spencer couldn't help but grin while rolling her eyes.

"I know, I know. Not everything's a joke. I want to be too. And I'm in love with you too, more so than ever before. Every day has brought me a new kind of love for you. You're sorta like my reason for living," Ashley admitted, a soft blush creeping up. She truly looked beautiful, noted Spencer. Her summer-light, curly, brown hair was damp, with stray thick locks sticking to her neck.

Spencer reached and swept Ashley's bangs out of her eyes, hooking it behind her ears. And there, as they lay in the damp and cool grass close together, did she lean in and warmly and lovingly kiss Ashley.

"Is it naïve to think we'll be together forever? I mean, we're so young. Shouldn't we be on our 20th relationship by now?" the blonde questioned, leaning her forehead against Ashley's.

"I think people go through all that to find the real thing. And in a way, we're really lucky because we've found that so early, and that we don't have to waste our time."

Spencer looked adoringly at her girlfriend.

"Ashley, you're pretty deep when you drink," she smiled.

"Why, thank you. Now let's look at the stars. I want to make a wish for Skyler."

Spencer's felt her heart swell, the sweetness in Ashley always amazing her. "What are you going to wish for?"

"Well I can't tell you, otherwise it won't come true, but I'll give you a hint, since I like you so much. I just want her to always have this much love surrounding her throughout every birthday in her life."

"You're very 'marriage material', you know that?" Spencer beamed at the other girl.

"I just want her to know that when she was born, she changed everyone's life, and each for the better. She's apart of our lives."

They kissed once more, only this time it was longer. When they parted they began their walk hand in hand, looking for a shooting star.


End file.
